


Miniskirt

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [35]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Crack, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Late night snack turns into a drunken night. Yuta forced Taeyong to dress up as a girl after he saw his sister's miniskirt hanging behind the door.





	Miniskirt

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to AOA's Miniskirt and got this idea. :)

 

It's twelve thirty in the morning and both Yuta and Taeyong were still having their 'late night snack time' inside Yuta's house. His parents and sisters left to Osaka for a week with some important family business leaving Yuta alone in the house due to his final examination yesterday. In celebration to the success of his hardwork, he invited Taeyong to stay with him and have fun.

Their favorite song is blasting off the speakers, both best friends are so drunk to dance in the middle of the living room with empty bottles on the floor and chips scattered everywhere. Yuta thought of some things to make the night more fun. He searched for some things inside his sister's room, like her make up, nail polish and prayed that he'll not get scolded by her when she arrives home. While looking for the lipstick inside his sister's drawer, he saw his sister's miniskirt hanging behind her door. An idea popped inside his head and called Taeyong inside to do it.

"Yah.. Taeyong-ah.. come here!" The elder of the two came and saw the evil look of his best friend. "Whatever you're planning inside your sister's room, I'm not going to do it. She's scary." Taeyong backed out but Yuta stopped him by pulling his arm and locking the door.

"Just stay here. She won't find out that we're going to use her things." Yuta said, picking up the skirt. Taeyong's eyes widen, probably guessed what Yuta's thinking right now.

"I maybe drunk but I'm not gonna wear that." He pushed the leather material away from him. "Awww.. why not? Lets try it with you. You' said that you're sister looks like you and I haven't seen her since I met you. I wanna know."

"What the fuck, Yuta? I could just introduce her to you, not like this!"

"Just.. try.." Yuta's look triggered him and finally took the material. He stripped off in front of him, not caring much on how Yuta watches him in anticipation. He wore the skirt, surprisingly fitting his slim waist and hips. It's uncomfortable to wear it due to its tightness on his hips but he pulled it off anyways, making Yuta gasped in surprise.

"Wow.. your legs are skinnier than my sister's." Yuta's eyes can't get off from his legs and starts tracing up to his hips. It's embarrassing to dress up like this but his best friend just pulled him close only to place a wig on his head and tie his shirt to expose his abdomen.

"So this is what your sister looks like." Taeyong looked at the mirror and he certianly saw his Noona in the mirror. He posed like what his sister usually does and fixed the wig on his head just to make it more presentable. 

"You're pretty." His cheeks turned red upon hearing the compliment. He turned around to see his best friend taking a quick picture of him.

 

Thinking that no one is around them, he pulled Yuta's arm and unlock the door only to invite him to dance to their favorite slow jam. He placed his arm behind Yuta's neck and pulled him closer as he seductively danced to the rhythm with Yuta's eyes fixed on him. Yuta's drunken state couldn't think anymore good as he pushed his lips forward, locking his best friend's own lips. Taeyong surprisingly responded, slowly making out in the living room with Yuta's hands on his hips and grinding on Taeyong's tight miniskirt. The sudden contact on Taeyong's crotch made him moan, turning Yuta on to continue.

 

 

The sun came out and Yuta can feel someone kicking his back. When he opened his eyes, he saw his older sister, hands on her hips and frowning. He glanced on his left, only to find Taeyong naked with a lot of hickies on his body. He looked at his own body and saw his naked self with full of kiss mark all over his chest. He quickly woke Taeyong up, kicked his butt and winced in pain only to realize that he bottomed.

"Shit." He hissed. Taeyong, still sleeping despite his strong kick, mumbled incoherent words and rubbed the back of his neck before sleeping again.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO WHILE WE'RE OUT!?" Momoka's loud voice woke Taeyong up and jumped backwards when he realized his naked state. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?"

Yuta is also in shock, trying to remember what happened that night only to find his phone camera open. His sister dramatically picks up her torn miniskirt and looked devilishly to both of them. Taeyong and Yuta ran out of their lives, still naked. Once they got inside Yuta's room, they surely locked it and wrap themselves with a towel.

"What the fuck happened, Yuta?" Taeyong asked, still couldn't remember the things happened last night. "I also don't know." Yuta replied and opened his low battery phone. He then saw a video, one that he didn't remember recording it and played it with speaker on.

The two flushed red when they saw their own selves, moaning and cursing while having sexual intercourse on the carpet of the living room.

"Fuck." Taeyong said, realizing what he had done. "You did fucked me but you're the one who dressed as a girl last night." Yuta answered back.

"The miniskirt was torn. Your sister's gonna kill me." It's too late to move when Yuta's sister opened the door knob using the spare key, holding her father's favorite baseball bat and ran after his brother and his best friend's lives.

 

"Stop! My butt already hurts! Stop!" Yuta cried in fear.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stream Simon Says :)


End file.
